warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Pathocyst
The Pathocyst is an Infested Glaive that is the signature weapon of the Zealoid Prelate, boasting innate damage and high status chance, and releases Maggots when attacking enemies or when thrown. The Pathocyst was introduced in . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *Highest base damage of all glaives. **Innate damage – effective against Flesh and Cloned Flesh. **High damage – effective against health. *Good critical chance. *Above average critical multiplier. *Tied with and for the second highest status chance of all glaives, behind . **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. *Heavy Attack throws the glaive, which can bounce up to three times or travels up to 30 meters before returning to the user, damaging anyone in its path. **Primary and secondary weapons can be fired and reloaded can be used normally with a thrown glaive, and retrieving the glaive does not interrupt these actions. **Thrown glaive is silent. **Glaive can explode mid-flight by pressing the melee button which also forces a return. **During flight or when striking an enemy, the glaive drops Infested pods which quickly hatch into Maggots that lasts for 7 seconds and will fight alongside the player. ***Maggots can latch onto enemies and stagger them. ***Maggots may also appear on any normal attack done to enemies. *Can be wielded in-tandem with a single-handed secondary weapon. *Innate and polarities. Disadvantages *Innate damage – less effective against Infested and Infested Sinew. *Low damage – less effective against armor. *Slowest attack speed of all glaives. *Cannot use melee attacks while the glaive is in mid-flight. *Only glaive with no innate Punch Through when thrown. *Spawned maggots deal negligible damage. *Spawned maggots will alert enemies, despite the weapon being silent. *Spawned maggots have a limited lifespan. Notes *Acquired blueprints can be sold for each while its components can be sold for each. *Maggots spawned by the Pathocyst do not interact with 's abilities or the Strain Mod Set. *Spawned maggots do not benefit from additional damage from abilities, except Roar and Molecular Primed enemies. For whatever reason, being buffed with elemental boost augments such as Smite Infusion has no effect, regardless if it is casted before or after maggots are spawned. *Leveling the Pathocyst through stealth can be very challenging, due to maggots spawning sometimes through stealth finishers, and many more spawning through thrown attacks, which will alert enemies. Exploding maggots, while dealing low damage, may immediately thrust enemies out of a 'sleep state' (eg Sleep Arrow from Quiver or Rest & Rage) with no wakeup animation, who may then see dead bodies. **It is important to mod the weapon with fire rate and finisher damage to ensure one shot kills on enemies, but also extra awareness of which enemies in range are asleep or out of visual range, and which are not. Maggots may also suddenly sprint very quickly, darting around a corner if they detect enemies and then getting shot at, alerting the area. *Properties of exploding Maggots: **Explosions have 0% crit chance and status chance. (More testing required to find out damage type). **Explosion damage can be increased through base damage modifiers (e.g. Pressure Point, Spoiled Strike). **Maggot damage is not enhanced by combo multiplier, faction damage modifiers, elemental modifiers, or physical damage modifiers. **Maggots spawn at the same level as the weapon's current rank. For Example, a rank 24 Pathocyst will spawn level 24 Maggots. *The Pathocyst is the only Glaive that simply gains bonus damage on thrown attacks. All other Glaive weapons also gain bonus Status and/or boosts to Crits. Tips *The main benefit of the spawned maggots is crowd control; Enemies will be briefly distracted by running maggots or stunned when they manage to latch onto them, but due to their limited life spawn they won't last long. *Modding the Pathocyst with high status chance and damage will extend the duration of the stun when maggots latch, assuming the cold damage procs. This can slightly boost the effectiveness of latched maggots. Media Pathocyst 1.jpg Pathocyst 2.jpg Videos Where to farm Pathocyst! (Warframe) Patch History As a general note, self damage has been removed from Glaive power throws. As this decision made it through the testing pipeline, some mentioned this impacts a specific Chroma interaction, but positively impacts 41 other Warframes. *Damage increased from 82 to 262. *Slam Attack increased from 82 to 786. *Slide Attack increased from 410 to 524. *Parry Angle set to 55. *Follow Through increased from 0.5 to 0.7. *Added new “fast whooshing” sounds to the Pathocyst. *(Undocumented) Introduced. }} es:Pathocyst fr:Pathocyst Glaive Category:Infested Category:Infested Weapons Category:Update 25